


Side Effects of Unrequited Love

by modern_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambitious But Rubbish, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Dork Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager Sucks At Feelings, F/F, Family Feels, Gay Sex, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Girls Kissing, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, I am honestly trying, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Modern Era, Nerd Armin Arlert, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Ackerman Family - Freeform, The Yeager Family - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: She remembered when she confessed her feelings to her best friend in a summer picnic, it was a lovely day where the birds chirped. It was romantic. But then his step mom appeared, he said he would return but she heard, "Zeke!" Mikasa knew he wouldn't. Eren, her best friend since they were children, he always told her he loved her, but apparently that meant he'll kiss the pretty blonde in the rooftop.Mikasa tried not to be petty but she couldn't help hate Historia. Or even Armin. Jesus, even Eren kissed Armin before her. But those two were her friends, she doesn't have the heart to truly hate them. But her cousin Levi thinks she acting pathetic. Which was true. But then Levi's best friend tells her, "Fuck somebody to forget them!" Levi quickly smack their head. That's bad advice for someone that will fuck up even more.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Side Effects of Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is only meant for beauty queens

Her fingers were cold. The tip of her nose was covered thanks to her red scarf which was a friendly reminder of Eren Yeager. She hated herself. It wasn't just a joke anymore, it was a real punch in the throat which always made her wheeze. Just like time she caught Eren eating out a girl in the living room! Like holy shit. She let out a wheeze. She returned back to her room and waited until it was over. 

She didn't know why she was so in love with Eren or to be more specific- why she has been pinning on Eren for ten _fucking_ years? Like that is the definition of a pathetic person.

Her mind was silent but her self hate burned her. It was the only think keeping her warm. Her band turned into a fist as she knocked on the door, Uncle Kenny opened the door, he like any other Ackerman looked dead inside. "Jesus, Mikasa. I didn't expect you come so early." Ah, yes. She was suppose to be here in December 10, five days earlier than planned. Mikasa held the straps of her backpack with one hand and the suitcase with another one. "It's been a tough day."

Mikasa didn't even notice the whiskey in his hand, "Can I get a drink, too?" Kenny smiled, "Sure kiddo. Get in before the cold snaps your fingers." 

Once she entered, Kenny closed the door; the house felt so warm and homely. Mikasa saw the living room that was decorated so nicely. Stockings were on the wall. They said: Kenny, Uri, Kuchel, Levi, Mikasa, Erwin, Asami and Daveed.

Mikasa closed her eyes as she thought of her dead parents, she looked at Kenny who was serving her a glass of alcohol. "It'll warm your belly up and make you forget the past." Mikasa smiled, she stayed quiet as she removed her backpack and sat down. Kenny handed the drink to her, Mikasa swallowed the drink like it was nothing. "What the fuck? Since when can you drink this shit so carelessly?" Mikasa sighed, "Since I have a friend who is a heavy drinker," Mikasa looked at her glass, she twirled the little left, "I always have to buy everything." Kenny winced, "That sounds worst than my bullshit." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "Mikasa, if you want to move in with me and Uri-"

"It's not that!" Mikasa quickly spoke up, "I'm not turning into alcoholic, I am just sad." 

"Oh, Mikasa." He began but she didn't need to hear the rest, _You idiot!_ "You have to get away from there." Kenny took the glass from Mikasa, he exhaled with frustration. "Go take off your shoes, put your slippers on. We're going to watch a movie." Mikasa agreed without wanting to make her uncle even more disappointed in her. 

She took off her coat and her fingerless gloves, she looked at herself in the mirror for a second. Her short black hair, her cold black eyes- her fingers slowly touched her hair. Wasn't she enough? Without her own knowledge, tears were burning her eyes to escape. She barely blinked and a large tear escaped. 

_Pathetic._

_Pathetic._

_Pathetic._

She wiped the tear away, she took off her boots and changed into her slippers. "Uncle-" she turned around to see that Kenny was gone. But also her bags. She walked towards the guest room where Kenny was, Kenny was always tough. He was strong when he took care of Levi and Mikasa, when he lost both his siblings. He was everything Mikasa wanted to be when she growing up, but life sometimes doesn't work like people want. 

Mikasa rested her side on the door, "What movie are we going to watch?" 

"I have no idea. Maybe I should I ask Uri-" 

Mikasa smiled, "He'll make us watch P.S. I love you." Kenny groaned, "Don't say it." Kenny though began to giggle like a child. He was so in love Uncle Uri. "Any-fucking-ways, change too. I don't think Jean's are comfortable to relax." Kenny left Mikasa's room, he closed the door behind her and Mikasa Ackerman was alone with her thoughts. She needed someone right now but being clingy wasn't going to be great. How the hell is Mikasa going to explain to Uncle Uri that Eren is dating his niece? And that she fucking hates her. 

She rubbed her scalp, she wanted to take a shower to think things through and even cry. She grabbed a pair of sweats and changed quickly. She laid on the bed for a way, she closed her eyes as she remembered how Eren and Historia held hands. How he trusted her more than Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes opened. She suddenly heard Uncle Kenny's voice in her head, _That fucking sucks for you and me._ She didn't know anymore. She didn't like herself. _Fuck you Eren Yeager. Why I am so in love with you?_

* * *

Mikasa woke up, whole body felt heavy and angry, she slowly sat up and yawned. She turned to see her scarf sitting politely on the night stand. Mikasa turned away, she tried stand up without looking at it even more. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom that was connected to the guest room. She headed to the bath, she twisted the knobs and saw as the steam began.

She took off her clothes, piece by piece as she looked at herself in the mirror; "Fuck you." Mikasa said. Her eyes glared back at her. Her arms were muscular, her stomach had a six pack, her legs were toned. Was this the reason that Eren- Her head pushed her away from the mirror, "Stop thinking about Eren. Stop thinking about Eren."

She entered the shower without a positive thought about her, she washed her body thinking this body didn't belong to her. Oh, the self hatred was so strong. Once she was done, she changed into another pair of sweats and her college sweater. It was the most comfortable thing she wore, she rubbed her arms and let out an exhale. 

"Where's that brat?" Levi's unavoidable voice was heard, Mikasa froze up. How did he know- Mikasa couldn't exactly hide. She heard his steps, approaching closer and closer to her safe haven. He opened the door and glared at her. "Mikasa Ackerman," There was a pregnant pause, "You fucking pussy." Even though Mikasa looked unfazed by Levi's harsh words; inside she felt humiliated, he truly knew her like nobody else would. Levi exhaled loudly, he rubbed his eyelids as he prepared his speech but thankfully the tall blond stopped him. 

"Mikasa!" Erwin approached them, he smiled politely at her and he quickly glared at Levi, "Sorry that Levi thinks that his opinion matters." Levi looked up at Erwin, "Fuck you, too." Levi snapped his fingers, he walked towards the backyard- Mikasa followed instantly without a second thought. "You don't have to do it." Erwin said, he obviously was panicking at what Levi will tell Mikasa, but in these types of moments she knew Levi was right. She followed Levi like an undead, she placed her shoes and jacket and continued after him. 

They went outside where the cold wasn't very harsh, "Eren texted me." Levi glared at Mikasa, "He was worried about you." Mikasa felt her anger fly, "Yeah, while he was blowing off a girl's back-" Levi muttered quietly to himself as Mikasa continued, "He was having sex with her and it wasn't just the sex. He looked like he actually loved her." Levi looked at her, "Was it Historia?" Mikasa shook her head, Historia is currently dating Ymir but it didn't matter. _Fuck_ , nothing right now seems to matter. 

Historia and Mikasa became good friends after discovering her in the shower, she was nice. But her stupid selfishness always kicked her ass. 

"I don't know her name but," Mikasa's voice calm down a little, "He gave her breakfast." She exhale through her nose, "He never even cooks for me." Mikasa began to softly cry, her head hung as the tears fell into the snowy ground. She was so in love with him and- Levi gave her a side hug, "Cry it out kiddo." Mikasa held on to Levi. Without Mikasa's knowledge, Levi had plans to help her out.

* * *

Uri arrived a little late than usual but he looked great like usual, he kissed his husband in the cheek and said hello to the adopted kids. "Hello, Hange! How are you?" Hange grinned ear to ear, "Good, Mr Ackerman. Your husband was telling about his story." Uri smiled at Kenny who looked like he was struggling to keep up with them. Hange's boyfriend was also here, he was drinking whiskey with Mikasa and they were talking about something. Mikasa looked way happier today than yesterday, it was good to see her smile. Levi was drinking his cup of tea next to Erwin who still looked flustered to have him so close to him. 

Uri never thought he would ever be living a life so perfect, those idiot kids that he'll die for that are practically his children. His shitty yet amazing husband! Uri went towards his currently most calm kids: Mikasa and Moblit. Mikasa was getting drunk, her cheeks were red and her words mixed together that Japanese was getting into her English. Moblit on the other hand looked fresh, he spoke calmly about his science theory he had. "Uncle Uri!" Mikasa smiled, Moblit smiled as well. "What did I miss?" Uri asked, "Boring stuff." Mikasa chuckled softly as Moblit rolled his eyes. 

Uri grabbed a glass and served himself, "How long are you staying here Mikasa?" Mikasa placed the glass between her thighs, "I don't know. Maybe until next semester starts," Oof. Uri has no idea how college works. He gave her a thumbs up, "You're graduating this year, right?" Mikasa nodded, "YES!" 

Uri sat down, "We'll have the biggest party for our girl." Mikasa smiled even wider, "And Eren too?"

As expected, the audience was booing at Mikasa. Hange was now next to her, "Mikasa, poor little Mikasa." They poked her nose. Uri took a swung as the conversation began, Moblit and Hange even though the weren't Ackermans, they helped Mikasa with her horrible one sided love. At first it was kind of cute, she telling everyone that she'll marry him while he screamed no. But as the years passed and passed, Mikasa was addicted to the boy. Nobody in this house hated Eren. It was impossible to do so but with Mikasa- it wanted up like a broken record that you can't skip. 

"Mikasa, Eren's not going to go to _our_ family party." Hange said, Mikasa's pouted. "But what about Armin?" 

Levi was the only one who booed this time; Erwin smacked his chest and Levi chuckled. Uri wanted to be nice and gentle to her but Kenny shook his head, "Levi will plan your school party." Mikasa frowned, "But-" Kenny narrowed his eyes, "But nothing, we'll have a party as a family." Mikasa nodded her head softly. 

Goodness' sake, she looked so sad. She pointed at the glass of whiskey and Moblit quickly served her more to drink. Mikasa was ready to be her sad drunk self. Hange sat on the ground next to Mikasa, they grabbed the bottle as Moblit handed them a glass. "Life is cruel," Hange began, "Life made you bisexual to only like Eren Yeager." Mikasa stayed quiet as Hange continued. "Honestly, the only way you can forget Eren is to fuck somebody else." Nobody was sure to what to say. Mikasa let out a scream to cover her face, Levi was now on Mikasa's side, "Four Eyes, you can't have a filter for one day?" Erwin had his arm across Levi's chest, a quite dumb way to stop him but alas here they were. Kenny groaned in his side, "You are all the worst influence to Mikasa."

Hange lifted their finger, "But wait, you almost did have a boyfriend. Remember?" Uri did indeed remember who it was. "Jean. He adored everything you did and adored-"

"He was dating Marco," Moblit said, "How can Mikasa date somebody who already has a partner." This was embarrassing to say the least but everyone did have a point, Uri wanted to add his opinions about this but he... can't. When Mikasa's parents died, he held the girl so tightly. In an unfortunate case, he finally had his first daughter. Mikasa needed to figure out by herself that the imaginary relationship she had with Eren was bad. But how to make her see it was a different thing. "Mikasa-" Uri tried to say but she exploded into tears. She didn't move or even dropped her glass, "Nobody has ever loved me though." 

"Eren was the only one who saw me as a person. He made me realize that life is cruel yet beautiful. Jean just liked me because I looked like his dream girl..." She swallowed, everybody looked at her with pity. "And the worst thing about is that, Eren is my best friend but Eren's best friend is Armin." Mikasa cried even more. Kenny gave a look to Uri, Uri quickly shook his head but all this sadness was shaken off as they heard a knock on the door. 

Moblit stood up, "I'll check." 

As he went to check, Levi gave Mikasa a hug and as well as Hange; she needed support for dumbass. Uri stood up and placed his glass on the table, he sighed deeply as he approached the open door. "Can I speak to Mikasa-" Uri's eyes quickly turned into the shape of the moon, he knew who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me literally saying, "I'll treat you better Mikasa." Oh, and sorry about lack of smut but she needs to meet (y/n)
> 
> FRIENDLY REMINDER, I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN- I AM NOT A GREAT WRITER, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE 💞. also, eren is oblivious. like so fucking oblivious. also, it's been a while since i have written smut so it'll be crappy.


End file.
